A vehicle is well-known that includes an engine and a rotating machine to enable motor running in which only the rotating machine is used as a drive power source for running (including series running such as running without using the engine as a drive power source for running even though the engine is activated). For example, this corresponds to a hybrid vehicle described in Patent Document 1. The hybrid vehicle described in Patent Document 1 is equipped with an automatic shift mode in which a gear change is performed in accordance with a predetermined shift map as well as a manual shift mode in which upshift and downshift can be performed by a shift operation of a driver (user) without the shift map as a shift mode that is a shift control pattern of a transmission, for example. If such a manual shift mode is selected during the motor running, a shift stage (gear ratio) or a shift range is fixed and, therefore, particularly when the downshift side is selected, the load of the rotating machine increases and the rotating machine temperature tends to rise as compared to the automatic transmission mode. An excessively high temperature of the rotating machine may make it difficult to generate desired rotating machine output and tend to reduce durability. Therefore, it is desirable to suppress such an excessive increase in the rotating machine temperature as far as possible. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of changing a cooling temperature at which an oil cooler starts cooling of cooling oil in the rotating machine (e.g., operating oil of a transmission) to a lower temperature when the manual shift mode is selected so as to improve rotating machine cooling performance and suppress a temperature increase in the rotating machine.